Introducing Yourself Is Hard, Flowers Have It Easy
by oOfunkyrainbowOo
Summary: “Hi! I’m DeJi! I just moved here. When I was six I accidentally pushed my best friend off of a bridge. Ever since I’ve been a social reject.” No DeJi! Not a good way to introduce yourself!OCxDeidara...probably...but not if fate has anything to do with it
1. In which a new girl apears

(A/N: Heya all! Good news! I have found out that there is spell check on word! That is such a relief! Now you can hopefully be spared my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes! Anyways, this is the AU, high school fic I mentioned, and I'm going to have to put it to the side for a while, to write the sequel to ISTYW , but I already had the first chapter written, so I figured that I'd type it up for you guys. I'm hoping the fact I now don't have to use the family computer anymore will speed my updates, but I still have school and such, so be warned. At the moment though it's the holidays, so I have plenty of free time[this is because I'm sad and have no life Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I will refer to this story as 'FHIE' because 'IYIHFHIE' is waaaay too long! Enjoy!)

Introducing Yourself Is Hard, Flowers Have It Easy

Chapter 1

_Oh crap! What am I supposed to say? Somehow I don't think 'Hi! I'm De-Ji! I just moved here. When I was six I accidently pushed my best friend off of a bridge. Ever since I've been a social reject.' Would go down well! Good Lord girl! Pull yourself together! Think of something!_

oOoOo

Hi. I'm De-Ji Kaichou. I just moved to Konoha with my God-father Ibiki Morino. Yep, I'm with him 'cuz my parents are dead. Why? I don't feel like telling you just yet. We moved here 'cuz Ibiki is a police man (well, a detective really, but whatever) and he got offered a promotion, yada yada. Today I start my first day at my new school 'Konoha Leaf High'. What a suckish name, don't you agree? Well, aaanyway, I'm 16 and that's about all there is to me. Yeah, I know, it's sad. So, you want a description of moi? What are you? A stalker? Whatever, not like I care. I could _so_ kick your butt if you tried to rape me (shrugs). So yeah, I'm not too tall but not too short (_okay_, so I'm a little on the short side, there's nothing wrong with that!). I have blue hair. Not black-blue, but blue. I'm not gunna tell 'ya the length 'cuz that's something that only Ibiki and I (check out my grammar!) know, 'cuz I always keep it in a bun. Why? It's convenient. Plus I like keeping the length a secret. Wow. I just realised how sad that sounds. Mooooving on, I'm thin, but not anorexic, I just eat healthy...well...with a few treats here and there (cough) Ben and Jerry's (cough). Moving on from my figure and the best ice cream in the world, I have green eyes (yeah, blue hair and green eyes) but they're not the sparkling emerald ones you get in things like 'mills and boons', naa. They're murky green. But Hell, I like them that way! Enough about my physical appearance. I can't really tell you what people think of me as I just moved to a new place, but where I used to live...well, I was a social outcast. Why? Let's just say that it involved an ex-best friend and a bridge. Hey! It was an accident! I swear! Yeah, everyone was afraid of me...they thought I'd murder them or something...freaks...so enough about all this stuff. My hand's starting to hurt from gripping the pen too hard! Ja ne!

oOoOo

De-Ji Kaichou stood in front of 'Konoha Leaf High' as the sign above the door proclaimed. Well, actually, some of the letters has either fallen off or had been stolen (De-Ji couldn't be quite sure). the sign actually told her that the building was named 'Ko oha Le f Hig '. The thought of skipping school and in defence telling her God-father that she had in fact only found 'kooha lef hig' briefly crossed her mind but she ignored it, knowing there was no ice cream in the freezer, so therefore no point. She sighed. Frankly, she was worried. Worried about what had happened at her old school happening here. As much as she would never admit it, she was scared of spending lunch breaks alone, the look of anger that passed over the faces of people who were told they had to work with her. She was scared of being isolated again. She was used to being alone after her family died, but she was scared about what would happen, should Ibiki die. She'd be completely alone. She didn't like thinking about it, but lying awake in the middle of the night made your mind wander.

She pushed her morbid thoughts to the back of her mind, those kinds of thoughts didn't get anyone anywhere. She wandered into the entrance hall. So...what exactly was she supposed to do now? It occurred to her that she should probably ask the woman at reception...but there was a pink pig with the woman...'ya had to question someone's hygiene when they carried a _pig_ around with them...

De-Ji stood still as she tried to remember what the room number was that Ibiki had supposedly drilled into her head earlier that morning.

A smirk appeared on her face. '52e...I am so great! I just remembered some weird-ass number! Wait a sec...52e? how many rooms does this damn school have?!' she looked to the nearest classroom. '...1a...I'm screwed...' a massive urge to flop down on the floor, sit down cross-legged and then to pout suddenly came over her. 'Hell no! I do _not_ pout!' De-Ji settled for just scowling at the nearest object. Which just so happened to be some guy's back.

Uchiha Itachi could tell he was being scowled at. Why he had no idea. He turned around to see a very moody looking girl...scowling at him.

"What?" It was a simple question, said just loud enough to snap De-Ji out of her daydream about hunting down and killing the people who made the damn school have so many damn rooms.

"Huh?" The 'bluenette' said as she snapped back to reality.

"You were scowling at me." The guy was looking at her, his face impassive. She didn't like him. End of.

"Oh, sorry." She didn't mean what she said as she turned away, down some random corridor (probably not the smartest idea in the world), however, she _did_ mean what she added when she _thought _she was out of earshot. "Ass-hole." She heard a guy behind her burst out into laughter behind her. It must have been one of the guys who the guy who she had been scowling at was standing with...if that makes sense.

"Wow! Uchiha just got _told_, yeah!" She could almost hear the smirks and the glare which was given to the people who were smirking. How? Well...erm...she just could, ok?!

oOoOo

We all know that walking down random corridors when you have no idea where you're going gets boring after a while, and so, yes, De-Ji became bored (shock horror!)She sighed in annoyance, wondering if she should have chanced smelling like pig courtesy of 'pig-lady' to have gotton a schedule and hopefully a map of this seemingly endless maze of corridors. Realising there was nothing she could do about it now seeing as she was officially lost (she vaguely wondered if a search party would come looking for her, and then get lost themselves, then there would be a search party for a search party then they'd get lost and there'd be a se—okay, you get the picture...) She started to fish around in the bag which was resting on her right shoulder. 'Hm...pencil case...books...gum...hair bobble...wait—did I just find gum? Yum! Anyway...random piece of paper...lucky bunny...aha! Here it is! My MP3 Player! Which I am _proud_ is not an IPod!'

She smirked as she pulled it out, having a bit of a kerfuffle when the headphones got knotted together. After undoing the numerous knots, she pushed the headphones into her ears. She had always wanted elf ears when she was younger but now 16, was glad that her wish had never been granted. Although she had to admit, elf ears were cool!

The lyrics to 'Love Love Shine' started to blast from the small, black...well, _headphones _in her (distinctly not pointed) ears. A grin broke onto her face at the happy, hyper music. 'PARA PARA!' this single thought sent her into what can only be described as a 'giggle fit' (Definition: A type of seizure common in young girls although any female can be prone to it, depending on the state of mind. Causes: Sugar rushes, Catching sight of the person you like catching sight of you out of the corner of his eye, being in the company o others prone to 'G. Fits')

After the song finished, it switched to 'pain' by 'three days grace'. An almost maniacal smirk replaced my grin and giggles. The song always had this effect on her. Images of kunais and shurikens (weapons used by the ninjas of old) flashed before her eyes. And an incredible blood lust came over her. Her thumb reached the 'next' button and pressed it down with unnecessary force. The thoughts of ripping killing utensils through innocent people's bodies scared her.

'Damn it...I really need to delete that song...but I can't be bothered...' I'm sure you know how tiring walking around is...well, after the first few hours or so...(ahem) anyway, just before lunch, our blue-haired flower (that just sounds _weird_) happened to stumble upon (no, not _literally_) the school library, and being bored as she was, she went in and got a book to read. Now I know this may shock you as so many great stories are now available to read on the internet these days, and I know that printing books is killing the rainforests and the pandas (think of the pandas people!) but you have to understand, the boredom! The Boredom! 'Tis torture! Torture I tell thee!

So yes, she got a book from the library. Unfortunately it wasn't manga as no school would be cool enough to have manga. It was, in fact 'Ten Thousand Sorrows' by Elizabeth Kim.

Now, what I'm about to tell you, must _never_ be shared with anyone. It is that because of certain..._complications_...De-Ji had no library card...so she kind of...stole it...well, borrowed it. She promised the piece of flaking wall-paper that she _would_ return it as it was giving her a cold stare which had 'I don't trust you' written all over it. Honest.

For lunch she contemplated what she could do with the 'granny smith' apple in her bag. Nothing really came to mind so she ended up just eating it normally. The only major event in lunch (apart from the _insightful_ observations on how to make the most of an apple) was that a guy with blonde hair (at least she _thought_ it was a guy) came up to her and started talking to her.

"Hey! You're that girl who called Itachi an ass-hole, yeah! You've got guts, yeah!" She looked at him and blinked.

"...that's nice..." He sweat dropped.

"...riiight...yeah"

"...no..."

"Huh?...yeah..."

"You said 'yeah' and I said 'no'...no"

"Huh?...yeah..." He was obviously confused. In fact, that confuzzled expression looked kinda cute...

"Eek!"

"Huh?" If possible he was even more confused now that he was before thanks to De-Ji's little outburst and the fact a tinge of pink was marring her pale cheeks.

'Bad De-Ji! Bad! You don't think that about people! It's rude! Besides, you're not even sure of his gender! Wait, 'it's' gender! Yosh! I shall call it, 'it'!'

The girl stood up abruptly (I don't think I mentioned she was sitting down...)

"Goodbye, it"

"Huh, yeah?" The pink turned to magenta as she realised her mistake 'crap, crap, crap, crap, crap'. She started to walk away quickly. Very quickly.

De-Ji's first day at her new school didn't go as it should've. She didn't meet anyone in her class, at least, she _hoped_ she hadn't. She sighed as she lay in her (single sized) bed, hoping that tomorrow would be significantly more...useful.

oOoOo

(A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Just plain ugly? Please tell me in a review [hint hint! I seriously love to have your input on these things! It also reassures me that I'm not wasting my time [_yes_, I do get majorself doubt spasms...so what? Okay, I've got some things to say! Firstly, If you're a new reader, arigato for choosing to read my fan fiction! If you've read my other fics, welcome back! To new readers; the main character is an OC of mine [hopefully she's not a mary-sue O.O although this isn't her first fic [nods proudly this is an AU version of her life from I Shall Twist Your Words. Well, kinda...it's AU so it's completely different really, but some aspects stay the same. Eg, her attitude [I hope O.O sorry, I'm rambling. To old timers [my devoted O.o readers!; you may notice some jokes which you can only get if you've read ISTYW. [Most of these I actually added subconsciously O.o Eg. The thing about gum in her bag. In ISTYW there was a chapter whose main punch line was about gum...and she hates Itachi straight away; he was a murderer O.o...

Some things I should clear up:

The first bit in italics. This is not actually used in this chapter. It will most likely be used in chapter 2

First big chunk of writing is written from De-Ji's POV and basically sets the scene.

Giggle fits: no, that is not an actual condition and definition...I just made it up...for humour...

The stuff about blood lust and such. This just ties in to the fact that in the 'original' she's a ninja. I may add more to this later...a good sub-plot me thinks

Para Para: A type of Japanese dance music [if you want a proper definition, look on Wikipedia. My internets off atm :P

Why De-Ji gets nervous in front of Deidara [yep, that blondo is him XD De-Ji does not normally act embarrassed. De-Ji does not normally think guys are cute either [nope, she's not bisexual or lesbian, she's just preoccupied with studies and such. She gets embarrassed the thought crossed her mind and it isn't helped by the whole 'it' thing

If you have any questions, suggestions etc, don't hesitate to tell/ask me! If I have offended anyone by anything I have written, I am sincerely sorry, and did not mean to cause...well, offence. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me just so ya know, it's currently 4:59 AM...I can't sleep :P...just turned 5

I'm also considering getting a beta reader. If anyone's up for it, PM me, or just tell me in a review. Be warned. I am a major procrastinator who is lazy as hell and likes to sleep till midday [that is a true fact so you will most likely have to give me a severe kick up the backside every now and then lol. I think I've got all of the mistakes in this chapter, but I probably havn't. Another reason I'm wanting a beta is that this is [suposedly set in an American High School [even though they wear a uniform what? I'm lazy and I am English so I have no clue about how the American timetable works.I need someone to explain it to me. Otherwise I can't write the next chapter[which I have started ;) Seriosly though. I don't understand it so I need help! Anyways, please help and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the freaky long A/N!)


	2. In which a sugar rush is present

(A/N: Because boredom and insomnia go hand in hand, and make me whole)

Disclaimer: One strives to own what one can never have, so I pray to thee, thou must know, that I do not own.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Aster Uchiha for drawing me the _best_ picture of De-Ji! He he! It's even from this fic, and the uniform is pretty much spot on go check it out and give her love!

Introducing Yourself Is Hard, Flowers Have It Easy

Chapter 2

Heheheeheheeheheheheeheheheheheeheheehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherry-flavoured-sugar-coated-golden-coloured-flakes-of-crispy-crunchy-teeth-decaying-corn! _That_ is what I had for breakfast this morning! ...Damnit...my sugar rush just ended...'kay, so today is 'first day at school: attempt No. 2' ...or something like that...yesterday was boring so today I shall risk smelling of pig and I have packed an extra-strong strawberry scented body spray, just in case. Oh, just so you know, I'm currently walking to school and the weirdest song just came on my MP3...I swear I never put it on there...must have been Ibiki! Ooh! This is surprisingly fun to sing/dance to!

oOoOo

The boy known only as 'Sai' stared straight ahead at the girl wearing Konoha High's uniform (link to the pic by Aster Uchiha on my profile) and who appeared to be acting like a bird. She was waving her arms about while _squawking_ yes _squawking_

"I'm like a bird!

I'm like a bird!

I don't know the lyrics,

But I do know...

I'm like a buuuuurrrddddd!"

She proceeded to 'laugh her ass off'. Sai shook his head. The standard of the people they were letting into Konoha Leaf High these days was crazy.

oOoOo

De-Ji strode up to the reception desk. Thankfully, the pig was no where in sight, and there was no tell-tale 'pig aroma'.

"Erm...hi...I'm De-Ji Kaichou...I...er...don't know where I'm going..."

"One second." Pig-lady replied as she typed De-Ji's name into her (rather old looking) computer. "Ah, yes. Miss Kaichou...weren't you supposed to be here yesterday as well?"

"I was!" De-Ji replied indignantly. "I just didn't know what to do...so I wandered round all day! Ask 'it'! (Pause) I mean Deidara! He'll tell you!" pig-lady tensed at the word 'Deidara' (well, technically, the _name_ 'Deidara' but whatever)

"Erm, yes, well, it will still count as absence."

'meanie'

"Anyway, here is your schedule and a rough map of the school."

'Well at least I have a map...' De-Ji just took the schedule and map indignantly, still annoyed at her apparent 'absence'. She walked away from the reception desk, there was no _way_ in _Hell_ that she would let that god-damned_ pig-lady_ stare at her suspiciously for a moment longer! She started to stamp off (once again, down a random corridor), earning the attention of the group which she had 'met' yesterday.

"Oi! Oi! Look over there, yeah! It's De-Ji!" The group of decidedly _dodgy_ looking males turned towards her, regarding her coolly as she proceeded to stomp along the corridor, pieces of paper crumpled in her fist.

'Why, I ought to go punch those narrowed eyes right into her head! Or better yet, push her off of a bridge! Hah, that would be good. Who does she think she is anyway!? I mea—' She was startled from her thoughts quite forcefully as a blonde who was significantly taller than her pulled her into his arms and held her tight, _extremely tight_. For the life of her, she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Deeeeee-Jiiiiii! I miiiiised yooouuuu!" She stared down at the man (or was he a boy? She really couldn't tell) embracing her and started to blush as she realised how it was that she was looking _down_ at him. Her blush deepened.

"P-pervert!" He jumped away from her. I don't blame him seeing as she was rather..._upset_. Now, some girls break down and cry when they get_ upset_. Others become violent when _upset_. It appeared that De-Ji belonged to the second classification. He laughed at her red face and at her in general. Then held up something. Something being two pieces of crumpled paper. Her eyes widened in realisation. He hadn't been being a pervert (well, he _had_), he had been distracting her while he stole her schedule and map.

'The cheek! The very cheek! And to think, while he was giving us that oh-so-great affection, he was being a lying, cheating rat! With great hair!...Wait, did I just think "oh-so-great-affection"? Oh no, I'm turning into an obsessive fan...girl...person!'

"G-give that back!" Her cheeks were redder than before, thanks to her not-so-helpful thoughts.

"Awwww! De-De is cuuute when she's st-st-stuttering!" It wasn't Deidara mocking her, it was someone else in the group.

"De-De? What the Hell are you people on?" She stared at them, anger forgotten, replaced by genuine curiosity. Deidara randomly gasped (drama queen) bringing attention to himself.

"De-Ji! How could you do this to me? You're taking music for elective, not art! You are mean!" He took this as his cue to leave, and started to march (not literally) off. De-Ji stood still, until she remembered he still had her schedule and map, then began to chase him.

oOoOo

"Gah! Bastard! Get back here! I need those pieces of stupid, crumpled, un-recycled paper! I haven't even looked at them yet! Argh! You blue gay bastard!" 'Did...did I just _say_ that?!'

"What the Hell, yeah?!"

"Yeah! You heard me! You...Cheese copier!" 'Okay, I did _not _just say that...'

Well, despite the fact De-Ji appeared to be...mentally compromised...so to speak, at least she managed to get Deidara to stop...

"_Cheese copier! _ Who even calls people that yeah?!" His expression was slightly, distraught, as he stared at her rapidly approaching form. It appeared that the ,_oh-so-very-offensive_, insult had left him, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted.

'Perfect' a smirk wound itself onto De-J's face as she calculated her next move. As she drew level with him, her arms just _found_ themselves wound around his neck, her body, on tip-toes.

'Lesson number one that every teenage girl should know: Men are _simple_. Their mind revolves around very little. Tempt them with one of those few things, and they will forget something they were so _very _focused on but a second earlier.'

A small giggle left her lips. Her eyes wide as she pushed her face as close to his as her small stature would let her. She paused, daring the blonde to push her away. "...I do..."

'Lesson two: _Tempt _does not mean _give_.'

She stopped as her right hand clasped around the papers. "Oh no you don't deary" Deidara's eyes had been slowly closing, his face inching forward. Eyes now wide, staring at her, unsure as to what she was about to do.

'Lesson three: Always be prepared to run like _Hell_.'

Her hand pulled the papers from his now lax grasp, and she pulled away from him. Then she took off. A grin of relief overcame her features. She didn't stop running for a long time, passing countless classroom doors. It was actually quite amazing that the bell for homeroom hadn't gone, but hey, life is as the saying goes 'controlled by the author of the ill-fated fan fiction' so just be good little readers, and don't question my concept of time, ok?

oOoOo

When De-Ji stopped to read her schedule, it was about...7 minutes, 43 seconds and 21 milliseconds after she began running away from the blonde haired student, known as 'it'. She stopped outside a random classroom.

'Lets see...Friday (did I mention that the Ibiki was messed up and made De-Ji start a new school on a Thursday? Apparently not), homeroom, room 52e, Miss A. Miturashi. Hmm, that's strange, a female teacher who isn't married...what's the betting she's either straight out of collage or really old and has social problems? Hmm...Quite high me thinks...Now, for the business of finding my classroom!...Can't wait...' She turned from the paper which was extremely creased, crushed you name it, to the other sheet of paper which was equally creased, crushed, etc.

She spent about five minutes (welcome to the deluded world of funky's time zone!) staring blankly at the sheet, before snapping back to reality. '...Okay...so according to this...homeroom...should be...in...that room...' she raised her head to look at the door she was standing at. '**52e**' stared at back at her.

'You mean...I just wasted...five minutes...of my life...' She began to scowl at the door. Déjà vu anyone?

A woman stepped out of the doorway, her purple hair spiked up behind her head, _how_ was anyone's guess. She was wearing a tan trench coat over a mid-thigh length black skirt and button up white shirt. The shirt however, was not buttoned up. The first four or so buttons had actually disappeared, giving a good view of the woman's cleavage. And then, _oh good God, _she was wearing _fishnet tights! _She must have been _thirty_-something! De-Ji fought the urge to vomit.

"Got a problem?" The woman asked harshly, then added slyly "Or maybe it's a problem that needs help _outside_ of school times?" Her tongue ran along her lower lip and she leant against the door frame, jutting out her hip.

De-Ji stared. She could almost feel her sugar-rush-inducing breakfast rising up her throat. This woman...this_ teacher _no less (a name tag identified the woman as her _homeroom teacher!_) was suggesting...just..Ugh!

"Eww! No! No! Just...icky lady! Get away from me!" The woman who appeared to be (although De-Ji was praying wasn't) Miss A. Miturashi laughed at her reaction.

"Looks like you're a lively one. Most people just stare. (laughs) Well come on in, you must be De-Ji. I'm Anko, you're new homeroom teacher. Although you most likely already knew those things...Ah, never mind. Me and the class don't bite! Well...except in extracurricular activities (winks) ha ha, just joking, don't look so creeped out! Get in and introduce yourself!" Anko pushed her into the room, where all attention snapped to her.

'oh crap...'

"...Erm..Hi? I'm De-Ji...Er! De-Ji Kaichou! Er...sorry...Erm..."

oOoOo

(A/N: Phew. Six full pages. May not sound like much, but it is for me. I just realised that the first chapter was five. Be grateful, little look who's talking readers! He he, just joking )

Things I'd like to say:

Arigato! To everyone! To everyone who has reviewed! To those who haven't! I love you all! Special thanks go to: Aster Uchiha for the picture, information on the school system, reviewing and sticking with me from the start!, LilyYamamoto for r&r-ing and the information on choir! and finally CH1()3 he he. For all that lovely praise, RPing with me and for the Deidara insults!

The song I used in the beginning was 'I'm like a bird' by Nelly furtado. Ha ha. I do that kind of thing all the time lol.

I'm sorry if I have offended anyone in any way. If so, I'm sincerely sorry. This covers the crack at female teachers. It's nothing personal! I'm sorry! I was stuck for inspiration! I'm so sorry!

Thank you again for all of your support! I try and reply to all signed reviews, but sometimes I'm a klutz and delete them by accident...sorry...

My lack of updates. I'm sorry, but it's hard to juggle everything. It would appear that chapters are worked on either in small, constant bits, or in long, unpredictable bits like this one. I've been ill still am and whatever I feel, it somehow gets across into my stories, and I didn't want this chapter to be ill, sorry.

Please feel free to ask about anything, give opinions, constructive criticism, ideas, etc. If you want a side pairing then just say the word lol. Please tell me what you thought about my attempt at DeDei can it even be considered an attempt??

Sorry for mistakes, spelling, grammar, sentences that don't make sense etc.

Sorry for the long AN

The position of beta reader is still open, just so you know. I've most likely forgotten something, oh well.)


	3. In which Otakus are revealed

(A/N: Okay...this is weird...I'm starting this chapter the day after I posted the last one...I think someone should check my head...by the way, I hope you appreciate this, I spent an hour or so researching something for this fic! I never do that! And a definition for 'otaku' will be included in the bottom A/N, the otaku idea was inspired by a bleach fan fic, it's really good! I also spent ages getting her schedule sussed, as well as some 'interesting' things about the other characters...)

Disclaimer: And so she said "Damian, as much as I love you, I can never pretend that I own Naruto..." and so his heart broke.

Warning: This chapter is perverted. It's still suitable for teens though (sweat drop) although If people reckon I should bump the rating up, I'll edit the chapter...

Introducing Yourself Is Hard, Flowers Have It Easy

Chapter 3

_Recap: __Anko pushed her into the room, where all attention snapped to her._

_'__Oh__ crap...'_

_"...Erm...__Hi? I'm De-Ji...Er! De-Ji Kaichou! Er...sorry...Erm..."_

oOoOo

"Get on with it!" De-Ji was about to snap back with a witty reply, then realised Anko had been the one to say that. She tried to convey a message into her eyes as she looked to the teacher. The message went something like:

'Heeeeeeeelllllppppp meeeeeee!!! I neeeedd heeeeeeelllllppppp!!!!!!'

Sadly however, Anko just laughed. Damn teacher. Any thoughts of promptly strangling said teacher quickly went down the drain though as voices were heard about the room.

"Ah, she's got a nice pair of tits, know what I'm saying?"

"Awh! You gotta be kidding me man, the ass is where it's at!" The class erupted into laughter as De-Ji's cheeks blushed maroon.

'Crap, not only am I at a loss as to what to say, I'm also surrounded by perverts!'

"Yo! Otaku twins! What do you think 'bout her?"

A rather chubby boy who was holding a packet of potato chips looked up, away from the manga he was reading which was 'Love Hina'. He then turned his gaze to De-Ji, his eyes running over her petite form, ogling her. Frankly, it made her want to crawl up inside herself, become a nun, then die happily. He was just plain _disgusting!_ Not only because of the way he was staring, but also his lack of care to hygiene. Sweat patches were clearly visible under his arms, and was that _drool_ coming out of his mouth?! Oh God...it was...

"I've got it!" He jumped up (an action which took a lot of energy, and sent his folds of skin rippling outwards, quite unpleasant really) then continued with his 'revelation'. "It's come to me! She'll be Umi Ryuuzaki! She's perfect! I can see it now! I have just the outfit! Sure, it's an adaptation of the original outfit...but it will make the cosplaying sensation even _better_!" He started to pant with excitement, and De-Ji was genuinely scared.

"Yeah! That's perfect Fuu! You're a genius! Although...I have to say I'd prefer to see her cosplay as something from 'Vampire Hunter D'!" The boy who was talking to the chubby one (who appeared to be called Fuu...although that's a girl's name...) had shaggy brown hair and although he was in deep conversation with the extremely scary one, appeared to take a bit of pride in his appearance.

"No! No! That's where you're wrong, Hikaru! A vamperic look would fail to capture her naivety and innocence! It would...it wouldn't work! She is classic! Therefore, needs an outfit which is adapted from an original! Like an adaptation of the sailor uniform!" 'Fuu' was really getting worked up over this, but 'Hikaru' had apparently given up on the argument, and sighed vaguely muttering "fine, you win..." At this, Fuu grinned, and turned to De-Ji who was becoming increasingly frantic.

'Okay, this is _really creepy!_ He's saying I'm naive and is looking at me really wierdly! Ewwy!'

No one made a move to intervene as Fuu approached her, his hands before him, his eyes glazed over as if he was mentally undressing her. Which he probably was. She winced as her back hit the teacher's desk. Eyes wide, she reached around on it franticly for something she could use to her advantage. Her hand clasped around a bottle of water. She hurriedly pulled the sports cap off, then brought the bottle to her front. As Fuu approached, she threw the bottle forward. The bottle hit him on the head, hard, while the water soaked him. De-Ji took her chance and dodged around his, plump, body hurrying over to the seats, and grabbing one next to a girl with long violet/navy blue hair and pearl eyes.

Fuu was left floundering as the class once again erupted into hysterics. Several people congratulated De-Ji, while she replied with "Erm...thanks?"

Things soon settled down though, even with a sulking (and soaking wet) otaku in a corner and a still blushing new girl in another. The normal proceedings went about as they do, and the class was left with 10 minutes until the next lesson. De-Ji spent this time conducting small talk with the girl she was sitting next to (whose name she discovered was Hinata Hyuuga).

"Oi! Hinata! I want you to show De-Ji around while she's new here. The other teachers won't care if you're late as long as you tell them you were helping the new girl. De-Ji, you follow Hinata; don't get lost, you know, the usual. Now if you'll excuse me, I have...business..."

The two students blinked at her, knowing that there were still 5 or so minutes to go until the first lesson. The woman just shrugged, and walked off.

"So...Erm...hi...guide-while-I'm-still-new-here..." De-Ji waved lamely and Hinata giggled at her attempt at starting a conversation. The blue-haired-otaku-prey grinned at the girl's response.

"So...who's that creepy guy? And what the hell is up with him?!" A few minutes had passed with more small talk, but De-Ji needed an answer to her question.

"Erm...w-well...h-he's the sc-school o-ot-otaku...He's c-called Ch-chouji Aki-Akimichi...he...he sc-scares ev-everyon-one...th-the o-other b-boy is K-kiba Inu-inuzuka..."

"Ah, I see" She sighed, not wanting to think about the creep(s). They were annoying. Full stop.

The bell for first lesson soon rang, and De-Ji followed Hinata after showing her the schedule she had been given by pig-lady. They stopped outside of room 23w, De-Ji thanking Hinata. After the pearl eyed girl had left, she entered the room and was immediately caught off guard by a cloud of smoke. She waved her hand in front of her ace, trying to clear away the grey obscuring her view.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise we had an asthmatic among us." The haze cleared and De-Ji set eyes on her teacher, identified by both her schedule and his name tag as Mr A. Sarutobi.

"...I'm not asthmatic..." She stared at him, as if he was an idiot.

"Ah, that's good then." And so he continued smoking...

'(blink) I think we're going to have a load of subs for this class...this guy will most likely be in hospital with lung cancer...' She sighed, and continued to stand at the front, unsure what to do.

"...What do you want then?" The teacher had finally had enough of her rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently.

"Where do I sit?" Relieved at finally being acknowledged, she asked her question quickly, not liking the looks the students already in the room were giving her...

"...in a seat..." He stared at her, as if she was an idiot. Glaring at him, she marched to the back of the class and grabbed a random seat, huffing loudly.

'stupid, idiotic, dumb, stupid, crazy, psycho, stupid, annoying, part-pooping teachers! They think they're so great! They just have bad haircuts and are (secretly) chronically ill! Ha!' She was so busy inwardly seething that she didn't notice the boy sitting next to her turn to stare at her hunched form and balled fists. He had dark inky blue hair, which was spiked up at the back (kinda like a chicken's butt...), eyeliner...well, _lined _his eyes, his skin was abnormally pale, and there was a lip piercing jutting out from his...well, _lip_. He wore the standard boy's uniform, a short sleeved white shirt and black trousers (or pants, whatever you call them). Most would have described him as; an emo, one of the 'populars', smart, unsociable, the school heart throb and other such various names. To De-Ji, he was just some guy who was staring at her, even though she hadn't realised that yet.

They sat in silence, even after De-Ji had finished her inner seething. She propped her head on her hand, and stared out of one of the windows. The boy was slouched in his chair, bangs covering his eyes. De-Ji snuck a glance at him.

'oh my, do I spy an emooooo? Me thinks I do!' She rolled her eyes, the 'emos' at her previous school had been...well, they had drawn red lines on their wrists, and then burst out crying for no reason. It had left the girl with a less than favourable opinion of emos. Seeing as nothing was actually happening in the 'lesson', De-Ji started to play a game with herself, how loud could she cough and say 'emo' before the boy responded?

It started as little more than a whisper, but gradually increased. Amazingly though, the black haired teen never responded. De-Ji thought (rather ironically) that by the time she gave up, if her life had been a story, her dialogue would have been in block capitals. Like I said, irony.

And again like I said, she did eventually give up. Instead opting for doodling on a piece of paper (Which strangely resembled the desk she was sitting at). She doodled people, chibis mainly, two particular 'people' cropped up a lot throughout the scribbles though. Eventually bored with doodling (which lasted all of 5 minutes), De-Ji reached into her (rainbow striped) pencil case. She pulled out a 'Tipp-Ex Pocket mouse' and started to make the 'Tipp-Ex' like...stuff...come out...onto her hand. Then she would pick it off, and drop it on the floor. She didn't notice the weirded out look she was receiving.

The 45 minutes passed in this manner, De-Ji starting a random and pointless activity...then giving up on it after only a few minutes, and moving onto another thing. Eventually she couldn't come up with anything else, and she still had 15 minutes left! Sighing, she reached into her school bag again, and pulled out her MP3 player. The battery would most likely die this evening when walking back home, but hey, she was _bored._

She smiled softly to herself as the music began to play. Her head nodded slightly, and her foot tapped. Her lips moved forming the shapes needed to speak the words, but no sound left her body.

'Wow...I may not know her very well, but I think this song might actually really suit Hinata! I'll have to tell her about it some time...' Her thoughts wandered, and the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the first period. Glancing at her schedule, she took in the details she needed.

'Period 2-History-Ms K. Yuhi room 78g- 40 mins' She sighed. 'Great, just great. History, how _lovely_' her annoyance was clearly printed on her face as she waited at the doorway for the pearl haired girl who was supposed to be her guide. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the girl hurrying down the corridors towards her. 'Well that's good, she hasn't forgotten me...'

She set off with Hinata to her next class. She was hardly expecting a great deal (please bear in mind that she just spent an entire lesson sitting in 'silence' while her teacher smoked like a Victorian (gasp! History!) factory).

(A/N: Hmm, that was longer than my other chapters...

Some things of note:

Otaku: is a Japanese stereotype of a (normally male) person who is obsessed with anime and female characters in anime, normally the anime is hentai but not always. Otaku's are seen to have no concern for self hygiene, are normally seen as large. They seem to think that they are cut off from other people and are misunderstood. Please note that this is only a rough definition, please, have a look on Wikipedia for a better one.

When Chouji says that De-Ji would be perfect to cosplay as 'Ryuuzaki', he is talking about 'Umi Ryuuzaki' from the anime 'Magic Knight Rayearth'. This is because Ryuuzaki has blue hair, is a school girl, etc and so is De-Ji (durr). I can't really remember why I chose this anime/character, but I'd spent ages trying to find a character that vaguely resembled De-Ji and was getting fed up. The nicknames which Chouji and Kiba give each other are also character names from that anime. 'Twas being lazy.

I have the schedule planned out, (thanks to a lot of help :D) so I hope I haven't made any mistakes. I'm sorry if this chapter was...disappointing...but please bear in mind that I've been writing it when I should be asleep, so my ability to stick to the point is compromised...

Sorry for any mistakes etc and suckishness of the plot (sighs).

Oh, and something I would like to clear up about the brackets. I use them a lot for different purposes, so I'm not sure if people are getting confused (if so, sorry!). Main uses of brackets:

For A/Ns (I have to talk to my readers!)

For actions (the small stars don't come up, so I use brackets. The actions are normally just single words)

Like normal brackets (yes, I use brackets for normal stuff as well!)

Brackets inside brackets (this is just stuff which I feel needs to be bracketed, but is already in brackets, so is double-bracketed (So many 'brackets'!))

Erm...think that's it

Sorry for wasting so much time talking about brackets, just wanted to clear it up. Sorry for always doing such long A/Ns

Beta status: It would appear that no one wants to beta for me, and that I am unloved (cries) I know that there was something really important that I wanted to say about the beta-ing, but I've forgotten it! Waa!

(Sigh) DA is being annoying. It won't let me upload, and was even being weird about letting me on the actual site.

Well, that's all. Wow, The AN increased this from a 6 page doc to an 8 page doc...)


End file.
